Minor Setbacks
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: Bo pushed, Gary shoved, and Bo's eyes were opened just a little bit more.


"Minor Setbacks"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully _is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights.

* * *

"On your marks!"

The five runners stood in their respective lanes and as soon as the P.E. teacher shouted, they prepared themselves to take off running. Coincidentally, each person prepared to run were from their own respective group: Bo Jackson of the Jocks, Ricky Pucino of the Greasers, Justin Vandervelde of the Preps, Algernon Papadopoulos of the Nerds, and Gary Smith... a young man who was in a class all his own.

"Get set!"

All five braced themselves. Bo glanced over at Gary and whispered, "You're lucky you haven't gotten your ass kicked by everyone."

Gary said nothing.

Bo snickered and focused his attention back onto the track.

"GO!"

The whistle blew and the five runners took off running. The rest of the P.E. class sat back on the field and watched, only because they were going to eventually have their turn running. To nobody's surprise, Algie was dead last, as he struggled to move his legs along the track. He looked like he was waddling more than running.

"Ooof, ooof," he puffed as sweat quickly formed on his face. "Oh no, this... this isn't good for my... my bladder!"

Justin glanced over his shoulder and realized that old "Pee Stain" as the Nerd was nicknamed was not too far behind him. He looked straight ahead and thought to himself, _Good god! Run faster, damn you! You dare not be seen even a stone's throw away from that disaster of a human being! Oh, damn these sore, Aquaberry shoes! Why can't there be shoes that look stylish and at the same time help my poor feet stay soft, silky, and comfortable?!_

The Preppie pumped his legs faster and faster, trying desperately to get far ahead of Algie... Just in case. Just a few feet ahead, Ricky was maintaining a fast but steady pace while trying to light a cigarette. A few feet ahead of him were Gary and Bo, both whom were tied for first place.

"You have a lotta nerve coming back after what you did to everybody," Bo said as he ran next to Gary. Being as physically fit as he was, he could've easily left his opponents in his dusty wake. However, he purposely slowed himself down just to talk to the infamous psychopath of Bullworth Academy.

Gary narrowed his eyes and still remained quiet. Bo chuckled as he leaned towards Gary and with a single shove, sent the other boy tumbling to the ground. Turning around, the Jock jogged over to where Gary landed. Bending down, he grabbed Gary by the back of his P.E. shirt and hauled him off the ground. But before he could do anything else, however, Gary turned around and spat in his face.

"Don't shove me," Gary snarled in a dangerous tone.

Bo only chuckled as he released his hold on Gary and wiped the saliva off of his face. Meanwhile, the P.E. teacher was screaming at them from the end of the track while the other students had gotten up and were running over to them. Suddenly, Bo's fists flew against Gary's chin. But Gary retaliated and with both hands, shoved Bo against a nearby garbage can.

Bo crashed noisily against the can and landed hard on his elbow. Before he could get up, Gary was on top of him, pinning him down with his weight. Bo was one of the smaller members of the Jocks but he was just as fit as them. Unfortunately, he didn't count on Gary being able to fight back the way he did or hold him down.

"You're just pissed off because I _beat _you," Gary said with much confidence behind his voice. He grabbed a fistful of Bo's shirt and sat him up from the ground so that his seething eyes could bear into the Jock's gaze. "I _beat_ you and your friends. I've _beaten_ everybody in this stupid school and guess what? I can do it again if I wanted to. No matter what we race for, just realize that I've already used all of you brainless, steroid-infested mongloids for all you're worth."

"G-Get the hell off of me!" Bo yelled with rage as he pushed Gary off of his body and scrambled to his feet. He turned around and sent a swift kick against Gary's ribs. As Gary doubled over, Bo drove his foot against the other boy's other side, forcing him down onto the ground. Meanwhile, the teacher and the rest of the P.E. class managed to arrive just before the Jock could do anything else to make Gary regret ever challenging and insulting him.

"What the hell is going on here?!" the P.E. teacher demanded. "Jackson! Smith! Explain yourselves!"

Bo panted heavily and looked down at Gary as he slowly climbed to his feet, also panting heavily. He wasn't sure what to say exactly. He was prepared to kick the psycho's ass and then suddenly... Gary lost control. The way he spoke to him... The way his eyes looked was absolutely frightening.

Frightening? Impossible! Bo was a Jock! He was respected (technically, feared might be a better word for it) by his fellow peers! Nothing was supposed to frighten him! Then again, there was the fear of not being able to graduate and go to his college of choice... But still, the way Gary spoke to him made him realize that the kid was really messed up.

The teacher looked at his wrist watch and said, "Dammit, now we're outta time. You two, get going and the next time we meet up, you'll be doing some extra work to make up for the time lost while the rest of the class finish their running!"

The class groaned but Bo and Gary remained stone-faced and taciturn. The class slowly migrated back to the locker rooms. Bo purposely kept his distance from Gary. In fact, everybody seemed to keep his distance from him ever since he returned to school, but Bo even more so now. The only people dumb enough to approach Gary Smith were the freshmen and transfer students.

_I beat you._

Bo frowned and touched the spot where Gary had spat on him. Normally, he was one of the more lenient of the Jocks. He valued his education more than the rest of his friends did. However, they would certainly hear about this incident and he wouldn't mind taking some time off of his studies to beat the living hell out of Gary. If anybody messed with him or his friends, there would be much to answer for.

So what if Jimmy told everybody to leave Gary alone? Before the end's year, he was going to wish he'd never returned to Bullworth.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note**s: I think from now on, all of my fics will take place after the video game. I very rarely write stories that take place within the canon story only because, why mess with perfection? Well, some people can pull it off and I'm definitely not one of those people.

Yes, I love Gary and that's why he's been in all of my _Bully_ fics so far.


End file.
